Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-3575890-20140516120054
HOLY SHIT, THAT EPISODE! First of all, what the actual fuck? The entire time they made it sound like Frank willfully slept with Karen. Even Frank made it seem that way! So if was supposed to be a consensual sex scene, they did a horrible job of portraying it that way. Anyways, I actually felt sorry for Frank in this episode. He gets his ass kicked by his son, and threatened by Karen's dad for what...a young girl having sex with him against his will? Although this entire episode basically retconned what REALLY happened. It was also refreshing to see Frank - after of course, his disgusting show of "men-will-be-men" apologism - take responsibility for himself for once. This was the first time ever that I've seen him actually show concern and care for one of his children. His remorse honestly shocked me because he's normally such an unapologetic piece of shit, but I guess there is some humanity in him after all. Oh, but I fucking died when Lip pissed on him. I certainly didn't expect him to be all forgiving when he opened the window for him, but I sure as shit wasn't expecting that either. I think there's something to be said for that Frank just stood there and let it pour down on him. I don't blame Lip for wanting nothing to do with Frank given that he doesn't know the whole story and the only thing to his knowledge, is that his dad fucked the girl he's in love with, but again I reiterate, it really wasn't even Frank's fault to behind with and all of this victim-blaming/shaming actually really grated on my nerves in this episode. I sincerely hope that this problematic pattern of males being raped and then made the butt of the joke on this show gets axed because this is not okay and this is the second time now that a male has been raped on this show and the issue glossed over. I know I should not have had feels, but I cannot deny that my heart swelled when Lip told Karen he loved her. Just the way he was being so sweet and passionate with her and the obvious transition from their usual meaningless fucking into actual lovemaking territory just really resonated with me. It is clear that Lip loves Karen very much, and in the respect of Karen dumping him because of that, my heart kind of bleeds for how emotionally damaged and fucked up this young girl is. I don't ship Karen and Lip, but I do find myself often thinking I could really ship this if the situation had been significantly different. I actually think that Lip and Karen could have worked out beautifully in an alternate universe wherein Karen isn't so emotionally damaged and broken. But enough about that, let's move on to my OTP that just fucked me in the ass. As you all know, I've been crazy about Fiona and Jimmy since the start, but this just sealed it for me. Solid OTP. I will go down with this motherfucking ship. That ending absolutely destroyed me because OMFG she ACTUALLY was going to go! That's what hurts the most. That she was seriously considering running off with him. The whole while Jimmy thinks he's being stood up and that she doesn't love him enough or doesn't want to be with him, the moment Is framed by this long drawn out segment of "will she won't she" showing Fiona actually at the goddamn train station ACTUALLY contemplating boarding the train, but then backtracking at the last goddamn second. I should have known she wouldn't have actually gone through with it. She can't just leave her family and it's not necessarily that I wanted her to because no matter how much I love Jimmy and Fiona, the Gallagher family dynamic is everything and it cannot be maintained without Fiona at the forefront of it, but STILL with the way it was panning out, I half-expected a reunion scene. Like fuck this show so hard for fucking with my emotions like that. Finally, Eddie committing suicide was just the biggest curveball ever. I really did not expect this storyline to take such a dark turn, but now that it has, I really appreciate the ballsiness of it and am curious to see just how much this negatively impacts Karen. As though this girl wasn't fucked up enough. I know I shouldn't have sympathy for her, given what she did to Frank, even if the writers seem to insist that the lines were blurred, but I just...can't help it. I suppose in the same vein that I could feel for Jenna Cavanaugh, I feel for this little girl. She's so damaged, and no doubt this recent turn of events is going to fuck her up even more to the max.